The Ball
by Yuci
Summary: The school is hosting a ball. Story about Len and Rin,and a new character called Jun. Len wanted to ask Rin to the ball, but Jun gets ahead of him and asks her first. How far can it go, just because of a ball?
1. 7 days untill the ball

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 1 _- 7 days untill the ball_

"Hey, what's this?" Len asked. Len and Rin were looking at the notice board of their school, including many other students.

"A ball?" Rin looked interested.

"What're they thinking, making a ball? And how're we supposed to get partners! And it's next week!" Len cried. "Can't I not go?"

"It says here it's mandatory." Rin said, looking at the poster.

"Well, I'm definitely not going." With that, Len went off. Rin started after him. She wanted to ask him to go, but wasn't that the boys' job? With these thoughts, she walked home.

_

* * *

_

_Rin's Perspective_

The school was in a buzz about the new ball. Girls were gigglish a lot. Len still has not asked anyone. However, someone asked Rin. A handsome looking boy with jet-black hair approached her when she was walking to the cafeteria. Rin was taken by surprise. The boy just stood there, awaiting her answer. Finally, she blushed asked him to give her some time to decide. He nodded, and added with a wink, "My name's Jun, by the way," and went off. Rin was planning to ask Len, but now she can't decide who to go with. Jun or Len? Jun seems cute and nice. But she had also known Len for years, ever since her childhood.

_

* * *

_

_Len's Perspective_

However, some girls were interested in Len. They asked him abruptly. Len was so shocked that he said "NO" before even thinking, and ran off. Back at home he was doing some thinking. His teacher had said that everyone must come, and can only be excused with a valid reason. Somehow, he did not think because he did not want to go seems like a valid reason. Perhaps he should ask Rin, she's been really nice to him from the start…

He picked up the phone and dialed Rin's number. "Hello?" came Rin's voice from the receiver.

"Hey Rin, can I ask you something?" Len said casually.

"Um, sure," came back Rin's voice.

"I, uh…I-I mean, uh…"

There was silence.

Len never imagined asking a girl out to a ball was this hard. "Um, I was bored so I just called you."

They began to chat casually. After they hung up, Len sighed. He wanted to ask Rin out, but how would she reply? He flopped into his bed with a bundle of thoughts surrounding him.

The next after school ended, Len and Rin was at the cafeteria, having lunch. A boy with black hair stood up from three tables away and started towards them. Len thought he was just passing, but he went straight at them. Rin blushed when she saw him.

"So Rin, have you made your decision? Will you go to the ball with me?" Rin blushed harder than ever. Len stared at him. "Um, can you give me some more time, Jun?" Rin said, her whole face red. "Alright," Jun smiled, and went off. After they finished eating, Len and Rin walked home together. They didn't speak. "Well, see you then," said Len with an edge to his voice and went off.

_

* * *

_

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin was in her bedroom, thinking about what happened earlier. It looked like Len was angry, but he had no reason to be, at her anyway. He hadn't asked her to go to the ball. But she thought Jun was better than Len. After all, he asked her out first, and he didn't look weak. But she also liked Len. He's been with her from the start. She still couldn't make a decision.

_

* * *

_

_Len's Perspective _

Len was doing his own thinking. He was furious. Why should the guy called Jun should ask Rin? Who does he think he is? Would Rin accept? He was also furious at Rin. She should've said 'No'! After all, he's been with her from the start. But he thought at least he should be glad she didn't accept. He should ask her soon. Maybe she's waiting for him to ask. If he didn't ask soon, she would go with Jun. He didn't want to think of it. Yet, he lacked the courage to take the lead.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! This is my first fan fiction, so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Confusion

**The Ball**

Chapter 2 - _Confusion_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len was in a gift shop. He still couldn't ask Rin to the ball. He was scared that she might refuse, also scared that she might accept Jun's invitation. He decided to start out by buying Rin a gift. Rin liked to tie ribbons around her hair. She probably had dozens of white ribbons. For a change, Len purchased a pink ribbon.

"I would like it to be wrapped in a gift box please," he requested to the shopkeeper.

He met Rin on his way back, and seized the opportunity immediately.

"Hey Rin!" he called out to her.

"Hi!" she called back with a wave, and came over to him.

"Here, take this, it's a gift from me," said Len.

"For me?" replied Rin.

"Yes." Len grinned and went off.

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin got back to her house, and went to her room. There, she unwrapped Len's gift, and took out the ribbon. She started at it. It was beautiful. And pink in colour, for a change. She carefully put it in the box and carefully kept. She was worried when Len called out at her. She thought Len was angry with the incident with Jun, but she guessed he was not. At least there was 6 more days until the ball.

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len decided to ask Rin as soon as possible. There they were again, the next day at the cafeteria after school, having lunch. They were chatting casually. Len waited for an opening to ask her. Just then, he saw Jun coming towards them. _No, no, no, no! _He thought. Blast! He's probably coming to ask Rin.

Just as he was within ear shot, he asked Rin abruptly, "Rin, want to go to the ball with me?"

"Huh?" she looked at him with confused eyes.

Jun stopped dead in his tracks. The sounds from his feet made Rin notice him, and she looked from Len to him. She blushed, her face redder than ever.

"I, um…"

"What a coincidence! I was going to ask her the same thing!" Jun said cheerfully.

Len's hands were clenched. The nerve of him!

"I-I, err," stammered Rin.

The two boys were staring at her.

"Well, it's your choice," Jun said, smiling.

"Uhh, yeah." Len followed. The truth was, he wanted to smash Jun into a thousand pieces and tell Rin to accept his invitation. But then again, that was not the reality of the situation, so he played along.

"Um, can't you give me some time guys?" Rin said softy.

"Certainly, certainly!" said Jun. "Five whole days to think about, no worries!"

"Yes, yes," followed Len.

"Um, excuse me, I have something on," said Rin, stood up, and left the cafeteria.

"Quite a girl, hm?" said Jun to Len.

"…"

"Well, see you around, mate." Jun said, and also left the cafeteria.

Len was there for several minutes. He thought he totally ruined his chances by asking Rin in front of Jun. How stupid of him! Now what was he supposed to do? He definitely couldn't approach her again. It might be awkward. He just had to wait for her to say her "Yes". _Or "No"_, he thought darkly.

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin ran all the way home, went into her room and slammed the door. Now what was she supposed to do? It would be definitely awkward when she meets them again. But she still couldn't make up her mind. The thought of going with Jun was wonderful, with such a nice and strong guy, but she also wanted to go with Len. What was she supposed to do? At least tomorrow was Saturday, so she won't have to worry about meeting them.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! In the next chapter, something will happen to Len! Review if you like, thanks!


	3. Len's Misfortune

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 3 - _Len's Misfortune_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

It was early in the morning, and Len woke up from his dream. It was a good one, involving Rin accepting his invitation and Jun looking stupid. He grinned. It was an unusually good dream… Then he remembered the incident yesterday. Rin must be feeling awkward… Maybe he should say something to her.

"Hey Rin, this is Len and I want you to accept my invitation and dump Jun. That way, things won't get complicated. Thanks."

Even the inside of his head was thinking stupid. He changed into his jogging suit and went out, to refresh himself. Maybe, he should get Rin another gift. He jogged to the gift shop, half-hoping to meet Rin on the way, only to see Jun come out of the gift shop. He tried to turn back, but too late, Jun had spotted him.

"Ah! Len!" he cried out. Len had no choice but to go over.

"Quite a morning, mm?" Jun said. "I just bought a gift for Rin. Here, I'll show you." Then, he brought out a long box from the plastic bag in his hand, and opened it. There was a beautiful silver pen inside. Even though Len didn't like Jun, the pen was quite something.

"See you around, then," Jun said cheerfully, carefully kept the box, and went off.

Len entered the bookshop, and bought another ribbon, this time white. Maybe he'll get a chance to give it to Rin. Just then, he heard his stomach growling. He went to the nearest cafeteria with a plastic bag containing the gift box, and ordered some food. That was when he noticed that Rin was in the cafeteria, several tables away. She had her back turned to him, so she probably didn't notice him. Maybe this is not a good time to give her the gift. It would come later.

_Ah no_, he thought. _I seriously need to use the bathroom._ With that, his went off to the cafeteria's toilet.

Some one came over, and leaned over Len's food, and poured something from a small bottle, and hurriedly went off. The person didn't notice something drop onto Len's plastic bag with the gift box.

Len came back, refreshed and hungry. He immediately ate the first gulp.

_Mm, this is good…but it doesn't taste like it used to…_

Everything melted away.

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin got up from bed hungry. Well, her parents were off on a job trip and her mother hadn't made anything. So she went off to a cafeteria, and ordered some food, thinking about the incident. Maybe it won't be so awkward if she acted as if nothing happened…

**CRASH.**

The sound came from her back, and she turned, only to see Len on the floor, and the chair. All the other people were turning around too. It didn't seem like he accidentally over turned his chair, as he was making no reaction whatsoever. People started muttering, and some people came to examine him.

"He's knocked out cold!" A burly man announced. Someone must have called the ambulance, as several minutes later an ambulance came. They took his possessions, mainly the plastic bag and his wallet he placed on the table, and drove away. Rin was stunned. What on earth was Len doing here? How did he get unconscious? It seems as though it happened while he was sitting there eating his food. Rin got back home. It would be foolish to accept Len to go to the ball with her. It might worsen his condition. So she had to accept Jun's invitation? Maybe she should. That way, Len would give up asking her. She had made her decision. In the afternoon, she met Jun on the way.

"Hey, Jun!" she called out to him. He came over.

"Yeah?"

"I will go to the ball with you." Jun face was unreadable, then broke into a smile.

"That's great! Well, see you at the ball then," Jun said, and walked away.

There. She had done it. But it was for Len's own good… She believed she made the right choice. After all, Len might not be in a suitable condition to go to the ball. And there was nothing wrong with Jun. Only 4 more days to go…

* * *

End of Chapter 3! Hope you like it!


	4. Mystery of the extra gift

**The Ball**

Chapter 4 - _Mystery of the extra gift_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len woke. He looked around. He was in a hospital ward. He tried to remember what happened… He was in the cafeteria? Yes. Then he went to the bathroom… that was all he could remember. He glanced at the clock. 1 PM. At that moment, a nurse came in.

"Ah, I see that you're awake," she said kindly.

"Nothing to worry about, you're fine now. Your parents have also been informed."

"Um, okay?"

"Now, drink some water, it'll make you feel better," she added, and poured some water from a jar to a glass, and gave it to Len.

"What day is it?" Len asked.

"Oh, Saturday. No, you've not been sleeping over 24 hours," she said, and left the ward. Len was relieved. He was thinking he had slept through 4 days in a row and missed the ball. But why was he thinking like that? Rin hasn't even accepted his invitation. Ah well.

He should give his gift to Rin soon. He wondered if Rin would come and visit him.

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin thought she should visit Len soon, and went to the hospital in the evening. She knocked on Len's ward's door. She heard shuffling of something, like hiding something, and then she heard Len's voice, "Come in!" She went in the ward.

"Rin! How good of you to visit me!" said Len.

"Hi Len, how're you doing?"

"Fine, fine," Len replied cheerfully. Rin went to the edge of Len's bed. She felt suspicious. Len hadn't said, "Come in!" immediately, and it looked like he was quickly hiding something. But now was not the time to ask him about it.

"Rin, so will you come with me to the ball?"

"I...I-I decided to go with Jun…"

If Len was angry or anything, he hid it. "Well, that's great!" he said. Rin thought Len sounded way too cheerful. After a stiffened conversation, she left. Rin thought maybe Len knows she went with Jun because he was not in the fit state… But, that didn't mean that Rin would go with him if he never got into that state? No, she hadn't decided on whom to go with. But still, what's done is done. Len is sick, and she would have to go with Jun.

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len had to quickly hide it when Rin voice came from the door. He was thinking of giving the gift to Rin, but he didn't because of one thing. He remembered he only bought a ribbon… But there was another package inside. He was about to open it when Rin came outside the door. He was so engrossed with the mystery of the package that he didn't he feel so bad when Rin said she was going with Jun. Probably because he was sick, and Rin probably did it for his own good.

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

Rin got back home. Len didn't seem to be angry…well that was good, now there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them. Maybe she'll make it up to him next him next time. She then met up with Jun and went to their school to register themselves as partners. Well, Jun himself isn't that bad either. Maybe she should also talk to him more often, as friends, that is.

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

And now…he put his hands on the package…

He almost screamed with confusion and excitement when he saw what was inside.

* * *

End of Chapter 4! Things are getting heated up...


	5. How?

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 5 – _How?_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

It was a pen. A PEN! The one that Jun bought from the gift shop, and showed it to him! Wait, why was Jun's pen doing in his bag? AH! Jun must've tried to poison him, and then he accidentally dropped it in the bag! But…wait. Len stared at the pen for 10 whole seconds, making sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The pen was _golden_. Golden? No…the one Jun bought was a silver pen…and what's more, the package here was _red_, and Jun's was supposed to be _blue_. _No, it's either I saw wrong back then, or now, _Len thought. He must've seen wrong back then…No! His perfect chance to get at Jun was fading away…but how? Len started getting stupid ideas, the pen changing colour and such. But…How?

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

The next day, Jun approached her.

"Hey Rin, I have a gift for you," He said.

"Oh?" She asked. Jun took out a thing, blue box from his pocket, and handed it to Rin. Rin opened it, and saw the most elegant silver pen.

"Wow…Um, thanks?"

"Oh, and do you want me and my family to pick you up, or would you go to the school yourself?" Jun asked.

"Um, I think I'll go myself."

"Alright," with that, Jun walked away. Rin stared at the pen. How lovely! She went home and kept it carefully.

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len got discharged from the hospital, one day after he fainted. His parents were on a job trip to somewhere faraway, but the hospital told him they had informed them. Now he was on his way back… The pen. How in the world, that the pen is golden? The design is the same, yet the colour…and there's also the colour of the box. Len couldn't think of an alternative, other than Jun trying to poison him… but then again…

* * *

I know this is short... But you guys probably got the wrong idea about the extra gift. ;)

Oh, and you guys are free to flame me or to hell with this rag or anything. This is my first story anyways, other than those crap essays I write at school.

I really need to see how readers think about my story :)


	6. The men

Hey guys, Chapter 6 is finally up. I was a bit busy, so it took a few days.

**Kurara animeluver**: Yes, well, I see what you mean, but I use the POV to mainly show the character's...thinking, but not as though they're talking. Also, I'm not quite familiar with the Vocaloids as I just like their songs, so if anyone have a source please tell me.

**Kainushi-Moi**: Thanks. At least this chapter is longer. :)

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 6 - _The men_

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

It was that evening that Len got discharged, but Rin didn't know, so she went to the hospital. When she arrived, the nurse at the counter told her Len had been discharged earlier. So now Rin was walking back home. She thought she occasionally heard footsteps behind her, but she dismissed it, thinking it was her imagination. However, as she got to a dark lobby of a flat, the footsteps got louder. Now she was convinced someone was following her. She started to trot quickly, not daring to look back. The footsteps got louder. Rin was sweating now. It seemed like ages, getting out of the lobby... Now someone intercepted her. A big man in a suit, and he was blocking the exit. Now she was truly trapped. She was about to run into a random direction and scream, but someone behind her covered her mouth and held her tight, and her scream was muffled. Rin struggled to break free, kicking at the man shins and thrashing wildly. The other man came to her captor's help, and she was subdued, though still whimpering. One of the men took out a jar and opened it, and took out a rag. They covered their noise with one hand, still trapping Rin, and brought it to her face. Rin could not do anything. Everything was fading…

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Len got home. He slunk on the sofa and turned on the television. Now he was back to normal life…his parents were still on a work trip. Hmm, he should tell Rin he's discharged. He picked up the phone and dialed Rin's number. No answer. Rin must be out. Her parents were on a job trip too… Ah! He needed to do some homework, and grudgingly turned off the television, closed all the windows and went to his room and finished off the homework and went to sleep.

People certainly made a fuss out of him the next day at school, especially girls. After a tiring morning at school, Len finally managed to shake off a couple of girls tailing him and started for home. Rin was absent from her class, that was weird. So now he was on his way home alone. "Tap, tap" what was that? Len shrugged and went on, and was crossing a deserted pathway. "TAP, TAP" Now he was sure someone was following him, but he didn't want to look back. Eventually, he started to walk faster and the footsteps got louder and faster. Suddenly, Len broke into a run, not even bothering to look back. Immediately, someone also started chasing him. Len looked back to see two men, and they were gaining on to him. Len had no idea what they wanted, but it they looked like they weren't there for a friendly chat. They were gaining in on him… he turned on a corner, and went into a busy road full of people, also where his house was located. He looked back and saw the man staring at him, though no longer chasing him. They vanished quickly. Len slammed the front gate and went into the house. What was that about? Soon he calmed down, thinking they were probably after someone else, and started thinking on who to go to the ball with, as a couple more girls had asked him. And he wondered if Rin was sick, maybe he should visit her house soon. For now, he would relax…

* * *

Hope you like it. If you have any ideas or anything, message me.


	7. The letter

Chapter 7 is here!

**Bubblycutie**: That's the spirit. I wouldn't have been forced to write this if not for you. :D

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 7 - _The letter_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

The next day at school, Jun approached him.

"Len, have you seen Rin?" It was weird, as she didn't pick up his calls.

"No…"

"The other day, I visited her house and it was empty."

"Empty..?" Len asked.

"How can it be? She must be sick or something…"

"If you find out where she is, please tell me, and I will tell you when I find you," Jun said gravely and went off.

Rin was missing? How? But he couldn't do anything about it… He just had to hope Rin would come back. He got home flopped onto his bed. Tomorrow was the ball. And Rin was missing. And what about the two men? What did they want? He went to his bedroom, and noticed something. A paper airplane? It was on the floor. Len bent to pick it up, and concluded that it must've come through the window. He closed the window, when he noticed that there were words on the paper airplane. He unfolded it:

* * *

_We have the girl. If you don't come to the house number 112 near your school tomorrow night, say goodbye to her. Call the police, and she dies. Tomorrow._

* * *

Len started at the paper. What on earth! The girl? That must be Rin! They have Rin! Len started shaking uncontrollably. What was he supposed to do? He re read the letter a few more times, and came to a decision. Jun. He must go to Jun…he needed his help. He got out of the house, and roamed the streets looking for Jun. After some time, he spotted him at a cafeteria.

"JUN!" Jun turned to see him, and came towards him.

"What? Have you found Rin?" Jun asked franticly.

"No…but this," Len said and handed him the letter.

Jun's eyes darted back and forth across the paper, then asked Len, "Do you know who wrote this?"

"Sort of," Len said and explained to him about the men that chased him earlier yesterday.

"What do we do?" Len asked.

"We will have to go there."

* * *

End of Chapter 7!


	8. Break in

Chapter 8 is here.

**Bubblycutie**: MOAR REVIEWZ PL0X

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 8 - _Break in_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Jun was at his house the next day afternoon, and they were discussing on a plan.

"It will be foolish to just go there, they sent that note in to probably capture you," Jun pointed out, as Len was ranting about barging in.

Len hadn't thought of that. They sent in the letter… to lure him in, and then capture him. Maybe they don't even have Rin!

"They must have, where would Rin go, then? Tonight's the night of the ball, and I haven't heard from her," Jun said.

They planned to sneak in the house, rescue Rin and get out. But it was easier said than done.

"We should go there early and observe the place, they're bound to have lookouts," Jun suggested. They had packed sling bags, with things inside including: a wooden cane (Len's mother's, she has a lot of them, usually for Len's butt, but no one at school knows, except Jun, that is. Jun figured it out himself.), some Mars Bars (Len's idea), a small plastic bottle of water and a small pair of scissors.

They got to the place in the evening. No one was around. They checked the place address, and it was the correct place.

"You reckon we call the police and let them nap those people?" Jun asked.

"No, that would be the end of Rin,"

"What if it's a trick?"

"No."

They decided to poke around a bit.

"I see a back door," Len said. Jun was holding him up to see through the fence.

They didn't really have a plan, but they were planning to hide in the garden. Len jumped down, and now he supported Jun so he can go up (Jun has more strength, so he could pull Len up). They threw their bags over, and managed to finish the process. They went into the nearby bushes. They would wait there and see the enemy's movements. It was quite late now, and night was falling. Len checked his watch. 6:30 PM.

"They think I'm coming at 12 midnight. You think we should try the backdoor?"

"Worth a try,"

They crossed the ground as fast as they could, and arrived at the door. Len put his ear at the gap below. He shook his head at Jun. He couldn't hear anything. Jun opened the door ajar quietly and peeked in. It was a kitchen, with many utensils, and the floor and wall was full of luxurious looking white tiles. They closed the door silently behind them.

"Any ideas what to do?" Len whispered.

"We can't stay here forever, someone is bound to come in."

"I have a bad feeling, we're at a lost on what to do next."

"Should we proceed?" Len whispered, pointing at the only other door than the one the just came in.

"Hmm…"

"I reckon."

Just as they started towards it, they saw the handle bar turn and the sound of it been turned. Both of them froze.

"What the-"

The door opened.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.


	9. The house

Chapter 9! I just felt like writing, and wrote this.

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 9 - _The house_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

The door opened. It wasn't opened fast or being slammed open. It was a normal door-opening action. In a split of a second, Jun opened storage place under the stove and grabbed Len and they went inside, and closed the door. It was so fast Len thought for a moment the person beyond the door was attacking him. He almost screamed, but was luckily silenced by Jun. Len glared at Jun for not alerting him, and Jun glared back. **(Umad? UMAD?) **The person walked into the kitchen. They could hear his footsteps…they heard the fridge open, something being taken out, and the person left the kitchen. They sat there in silence to make sure he wouldn't come back, and then got out.

"Wew…" Len moaned and stretched himself.

"I think he took something out of the fridge," Jun said and opened the fridge and started examining it, joined by Len a few seconds later.

There was nothing out of ordinary, some packets of meat, some fruits and vegetables.

"Okay, we're running out of options. We have to move on, it's going to be 7." Jun said.

They moved to the door, and listened. Nothing. Len opened the door a crack and looked.

The room was HUGE. The floor was polished wooden. A grand staircase led to the second floor. There was a room on the left and right of them, and straight in front of them was the empty living room filled with sofas, and the front door. Len glanced at Jun, and Jun gestured at the door to their left. They put their ears on the door. Nothing. Jun silently opened the door and they got in the room. Len quickly closed it. There was nothing much in this room. There was a small bed, a table and chair and a window.

"Looks like some servant's room," Len said.

"Well, there's nothing here. Reckon we should move?"

Len couldn't see any further reason to stay, and they once again arrived in the room. This time they tried the door the right. It was pretty much the same as the previous room.

"Another servant…I guess." Len said. There was only the stairs left. It was already 7.30 PM. They were still early. However… The person who came in the kitchen must've gone upstairs, meaning that if they went upstairs, they would whoever was there. And yet, the ground floor was empty, meaning that Rin was upstairs. They decided to wait, and went to the room at the left, as the stairs are at the left and whoever came down wouldn't see them if they were spying. Once inside they silently ate some Mars Bars. It was now 8.

Len opened the door a crack and looked outside. _Shit! _He swore silently. There were now men dressed in black, sitting at the sofas. Now they can't make any move. Jun came to look. They were talking loud enough to hear them.

"When is the boy coming?" one of them said.

"Not until midnight, so we can relax," another answered.

"Once he comes we can capture him."

"How did you pass on the poisoning incident?"

"I overheard him talking to some boy, and framed him. Haven't been discovered though. No difference, anyway."

"And the girl?"

"We're planning to dispose of her if her parents doesn't reply…doesn't really matter if the boy doesn't come, but still, it will lure him here. If he doesn't come…we'll see." He replied.

Len silently closed the door and looked at Jun. They were planning to capture him…and they were the one who poisoned him! Jun doesn't know that anyway, he only knows that he was sent to the hospital. He'll talk later. And what had they meant if Rin's parents don't reply? Rin was in danger. And they wanted to capture him. He looked at Jun, as if to ask what they should do next. Jun shrugged, and they sat on the bed. There stayed like that, occasionally looking out again. It was 9. Jun opened the door a crack to check, and whispered, "They're gone. Any suggestions on the next move?"

Len thought long and hard. Should they go upstairs? Worth a try, it looked like the men had gone out. He pointed at the top the tell Jun that they were going upstairs. He was about to go, but Jun put a hand on his shoulder and took out his cane. "Good idea," Len said and took his out, and carefully went upstairs, cane in hand. The second floor was narrow, like a balcony because of the wide hole in the floor for the staircase. They saw two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Jun went to the right and put his ear on the door. He gestured a thumbs up at Len. Then he went to the left, and did the same process. Thumbs up. The men must've gone out. Jun opened the door. It was a grand bedroom, with lots of fancy stuff. There was another door at the side of the room. They did the same process and opened it, only to find a bathroom. They shrugged, and went out back into the second floor, and tried the other door. It opened to a single empty room.

* * *

Tell me what you think. ;)


	10. Further in

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 10 - _Further in_

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

It was an empty room. There was nothing in it.

"Looks suspicious, why would someone put an empty room?" Jun wondered.

"Maybe there's some sort of secret compartment."

They searched the room, but nothing was out of ordinary.

"Come on, one bed room, room for servants and a kitchen? Looks too small for the big house we saw inside if you ask me." Len said.

After several minutes or roaming around, there was still no progress.

"This is useless!" Len half whispered half shouted, and harshly stroked the wall with his cane. To their amazement, the wall slid away to reveal a grand staircase like the one before leading down. They looked at each other.

"That's the most brilliant move I've ever seen."

"Shall we go down?"

"What if the men are down there?"

"Then I use my brilliant cane move."

"Whatever."

They silently walked down the staircase. It came to a similar room like the hallway, but more private and luxurious. There were sofas and armchairs with a fire cracking in a fireplace. There was a door to the left, and one on the right.

Jun went to the one on the left and put his ear on it. He looked at Len and pointed his thumb at the door to indicate that someone was inside. They went to the to the other door. After checking that no one was inside, they silently went inside. It was another hallway, with a door at the end.

"I heard snoring on the other side," Jun said.

"What if it's Rin?"

"Does Rin snore? It sounded manly."

"If you say so."

They went to the door and listened. Nothing. They opened it and went inside. It was a broom cupboard, but extra large.

"You got to be kidding me."

They checked it, and there was pretty much what is in a normal broom cupboard.

"Hey Len, take a look at this,"

There was a trap door on the floor, blended with the floor's pattern.

"But how to open it? I can see the small space between it and the floor, but there's no handle." Len said, observing the floor.

"…"

"…"

"Come on, it's already 11, we need to find a way to open it."

"Let's see…" Jun took out his scissors, and slotted it in the gap, and tried to push the scissor down.

"Might work," Len said and did the same.

"It's moving! Len, hold the opening, it might slip down again."

"Yes!" Len exclaimed and flipped open the trap door. There was a ladder, leading down somewhere.

* * *

End of Chapter 10! If anyone have any ideas, suggestions, improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks.


	11. Down below

Chapter 10 is here!

**misc-13**: Thanks, please continue reading my story :)

**Bubblycutie**: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE.

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 11 - _Down below_

* * *

_Rin's Perspective_

It has been 3 days now. The men had brought her to a house and locked her in the bottom of the house after going through many secret ways. They fed her three times a day with some rice and vegetables. There was a bed where she could sleep, though. She screamed and screamed, but no one could hear her and she was locked. She was truly trapped. If only there was a way to escape…

* * *

_Len's Perspective_

Together they descended down the ladder, and arrived down a dark room, but they were able to see the surroundings from the moonlight from a small window. There was nothing here except a door with steel, with no handle. They repeated the "door-checking" process, and turned the handle. Locked.

"Wait, what's this?" Len said, examining a symbol on the door.

"Looks like a mouth."

"…"

"…"

What had the symbol of the mouth have anything to do with the door?

"Wait," Jun said.

"What?"

"It might mean that we need to say something to open the door."

"Okay. Uh…Open?"

The door suddenly swung inwards.

"Yes! I'm a genius!"

"It was my idea."

"Whatever."

Now they arrived in another hallway.

**Clang.**

The door automatically shut itself.

"…"

"We'll worry about that later," Jun said, and pointed at the only door on the other side of the hallway. They did the "door-checking" process. Nothing. They turned the handle. Locked. A dead end. They hadn't thought of picking any locks. Hey, wait. Len brought the gold pen that he now believe the men put in his gift bag to frame Jun. There was a metal hook at the end. He was trying to take it off. Yes, it came off! He started picking the lock with it…

…

…

**Click.**

"Come on," Len said, and opened the door.

"Aaaah!"

* * *

End of Chapter 11! If you have comments, ideas, improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks.


	12. Through another one

Three in one day... I'm on a rampage. o.O

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 12 - _Through another one_

* * *

_Len's Perspectiv_e

"Ahh!" someone landed a heavy blow to his face, and he fell to the ground. He heard Jun swore "Shit!" and though he heard the "whoosh" of his cane, before stopping.

"You okay, Len?"

Len got up.

"Oww…what happened?"

"You ran into the room."

"Huh?" Len looked around. The room beyond the door he opened was very tiny, he had rushed through and had hit the wall opposite.

"Why'd you use your cane?"

"I thought it was someone attacking us."

"Let's take a look around."

There was absolutely nothing, except that the wall was filled with tiles of three different colours: red, blue, green.

"Okay," Len said and started hitting the walls with his cane.

Nothing.

"Uhh…secret way? Secret room? Show yourself!"

Nothing.

"I think it's something to do with the floor," Jun said and started studying it. They were placed randomly. Jun started counting them…

"Okay. 8 red, 6 blue and 9 green."

"… …"

"8, 6, 9…6 8 9!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe it's…seven?"

Sure enough, the wall slid away to reveal another hallway.

"I'm sick of this… it's already 11.30."

"Come on, one more door there."

After the door checking process was done, they tried the door. Locked.

"Do your stuff."

"Yep,"

**Click.**

**

* * *

**End of Chapter 12. If anyone have any comments, ideas, improvements to my story, please tell me. Thanks.


	13. The Escape

Make that four in one day.

* * *

_**The Ball**_

Chapter 13 – _The Escape_

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

Someone was screaming.

"What the-"

"What's happening-"

Someone was frantically kicking Len. One of the kicks accidentally kicked his "treasure", and he stumbled back, waving his cane harshly in front of him, "AAH! WHO'S ATTACKING ME! JUN! HELP!"

Jun quickly landed a flashing smack on the face of the attacker. She screamed and fell back. Wait, _she_?

Jun gasped. "Rin? Is that you!"

"Hey, whats happening? Rin? Where?" Len said, getting up.

It w_as _Rin. The three of them stood there staring for ten whole seconds.

"Guys?"

"RIN?" they both said together.

"What're you doing here? You're here to rescue me?"

"Uh, huh."

"Rin! I'm so glad to see you-" Len started, clutching his "treasure", but Jun cut him off. "We need to get out." Len suddenly realized what he was holding and quickly released it and looked away.

"For now, I think we should call the police. Rin's safe."

"Alright," Len said and took out his phone.

"…"

"…"

"The lines dead."

"…"

"What do we do now?"

"We should escape."

"How?"

"…"

They went back to the other end of the hallway.

"Seven," Jun said.

Nothing.

"Darn it, how are we supposed to open it from the other side?"

"… …"

"Maybe…" Jun muttered.

"Neves?"

The door swung open.

"Neves? What the hell is that?" Len asked.

"It's not even a proper word…it's the reverse spelling of seven."

"You have quite an imagination."

Now they were back at the entrance.

"Nepo?"

The door swung open.

"Weird," Len muttered.

**DONG.**

The sound was faint.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"Sounds like the midnight bell…time's up, they're expecting me." Len said.

"Wha-" Rin started to ask, but Jun cut her off.

"Let's get up," Jun said.

They got on the room.

"Come on…"

They went up the stairs… only to see that someone was walking up in front of them.

They stopped. The man heard the sound from their feet… and looked around. The four of them stared at each other for a fraction of a second.

**WHIP.**

Jun and Len had attacked the man with their canes. The man fell down, and laid on the staircase without moving. Len bent down.

"He's knocked out."

"Come on,"

They passed over the man and went up. The wall was closed. Jun hit it with his cane. The wall opened.  
"Come on,"

They arrived on the second floor. They listened. No one was downstairs. That was when they heard voices. They were outside the house.

"Come on," Jun said, and they went to the kitchen, then out to the yard.

"We can't get out now, they're outside. Let's hide in a bush," Len said, and they went to the same area of bushes they went before. Here they could hear the men speak.

"The boy is not here yet…"

"Don't worry, he will come."

There was silence after that. After a while, one of them said, "Looks like I was wrong. And the girls parents are failing to reply. We'll dispose of the girl." With that, they all went inside the house.

After they were sure that the men had at least gone on the second floor, they got out of the house and ran as fast as they could, away into the streets.


	14. Final Chapter

_**The Ball**_

Final Chapter

* * *

_Jun's Perspective_

Everything was fine now. After they went to Len's house, they phoned the police and told them briefly about what happened. The police nabbed the people, and after investigation confirmed about their crimes and arrested them. Apparently, Rin's parents refused to make a deal with them. Then they called Len's parents, but they also rejected, therefore they tried to kidnap Len and Rin to force them to work for them. It has been two weeks since the event then. Now he was in the hall, sitting down on a table alone and sipping some tea, watching the eternal night sky sparkling with stars. The school was hosting some sort of party. He could see Len and Rin sitting together, chatting with some friends. They were crowded with people, mostly to ask Len about his adventure. Strangely, he hadn't talked to Rin after the incident. And somehow, he wasn't so intent to desire her. Let Len have her. He deserved it anyway. And now they were dancing together. For some reason, he missed the adventure he had with Len. It had brought them together. But ah well, it won't come back. His parents were moving somewhere far away tomorrow, and he won't ever see them again. And now their faces were closing in together…whoops from the boys, and looks of jealousy formed on some girl's faces. Jun smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. It was their destiny. He would find his destiny too… one day.

"Good luck," he whispered, and went off into the night to pursue his destiny.

**~THE END~**


End file.
